Episode:Kelly Doesn't Live Here Anymore
|image = |caption = Waitress Kelly gives advice to a girl in one of her old schoolteacher's classes in "Kelly Doesn't Live Here Anymore", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 8 |overall = 139 |network = FOX |production = 7.08 |imdb = tt0642311 |guests = Brian Doyle-Murray Charlotte Booker Lisa Robin Kelly Aubree Mazzola Bert L. Cook Michael Faustino Jim Chiros Cynthena Sanders Ed Burke |taping = October 23, 1992 |airdate = November 8, 1992 |writers = Gabrielle Topping |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "The Chicago Wine Party" |next = "Rock of Ages" }} Kelly Doesn't Live Here Anymore was the eighth episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on November 8, 1992, also the 139th overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by cast member Amanda Bearse, was written by Gabrielle Topping. Synopsis Kelly gets a job as a diner waitress, which upsets Peg, who raised her daughter to get by in life on her looks instead of having to work. In spite of the initial hitches, Kelly starts doing the job well. Michael Faustino guests. Storyline Al decides that another Bundy must get a job and the ax falls on Kelly. This breaks Peggy's heart since no Wanker woman has ever worked before. After taking a job at a greasy spoon diner, Kelly must experience the wonderful world of waitressing prior to her true calling as Kelly Bundy: Philosopher/Waitress. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wayne (Kelly's boss at the diner) *Charlotte Booker as Miss Parker *Lisa Robin Kelly as Carol *Aubree Mazzola as Sandy *Bert L. Cook as Customer *Michael Faustino as Kid Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1974 movie Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore, which centered around a waitress at a diner and was the basis of the long-running sitcom Alice *When Jefferson enters the diner with a camera, the owner asks him if he taken his picture while on a pleasure cruise and he quickly denies it. Ted McGinley actually played a cruise ship photographer, Ashley "Ace" Covington Evans, on the TV show The Love Boat during its final three seasons. *Tina Caspary who played Kelly in the unaired pilot, plays one of the girls in the scared smart program. *After telling Wayne that he wasn't on The Love Boat, Jefferson mistakenly calls Al "Captain" and "Fonzie", referring to the fact that Ted McGinley was on both The Love Boat and Happy Days in its later seasons during the 1980s. *Amanda Bearse does not appear in this episode, though she directed it. *The song that plays during Kelly's first day as a waitress as well as at the end of the episode is the 1985 song "Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves" by the Eurythmics featuring Aretha Franklin. Goofs *Peggy points out that throughout history, Wanker women have never worked in their lives and later in the episode implies that Kelly is dead to her after she starts to work at the diner. Yet, both Peg and Kelly had worked jobs in previous seasons, such as Kelly being the Verminator and the Weenie Tot spokesmodel and Peggy working in a clock store and making hamburgers. Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse